


I Don't Bring Peace

by InsaneRedDragon



Series: Invisible Threads of Loyalty [3]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Mob, Collars, Dark Eggsy, Dark Harry Hart, Dark Merlin, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Ownership
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-28 00:25:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8423587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsaneRedDragon/pseuds/InsaneRedDragon
Summary: Eggsy’s grip tightened briefly on the knife. He hadn’t needed Harry to say a word; as soon as he was sure the bullet had hit the collar of the suit and not Merlin’s exposed neck he had been out and tracking down the shooter. It had taken only a couple of hours to catch up with him, and then a few more after that to get him to break. Eggsy’s hands ached from his work, and his eyes burned from the dim lighting. But he was almost through here, and then he could return to the mansion. Seeing that Merlin was alright for himself would be a balm enough for his hands and eyes.





	

His boots crunched in the dirt as he walked towards the body on the ground, and he watched as the dust settled into the blood smears. Harry would normally have his hide if he didn’t see them properly cleaned when he got back to the mansion. Eggsy sighed and glanced at his watch. It was late and all he really wanted to do was crawl into their bed and sleep for twenty hours. Eggsy made a mental note to give the boots a wipe down before he got back into the Bentley. Maybe it would be enough to appease Harry this time. There _were_ more important matters at hand.

Eggsy paused as he reached the man’s side, nudging his toe against where he knew one of the cuts was hidden underneath his coat. The man sobbed pitifully and attempted to roll away, but Eggsy pressed his other boot to his chest. “Uh uh, we ain’t quite done ‘ere, bruv.”

The wounds along his ribs were designed to keep him alive and in pain for as long as possible. The ground around the man was dark with blood, only faintly illuminated by the glow of the Bentley’s headlights from behind Eggsy. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out his knife - the thousand dollar butterfly knife that Merlin had given him on his birthday - and flicked it open.

Eggsy’s grip tightened briefly on the knife. He hadn’t needed Harry to say a word; as soon as he was sure the bullet had hit the collar of the suit and not Merlin’s exposed neck he had been out and tracking down the shooter. It had taken only a couple of hours to catch up with him, and then a few more after that to get him to break. Eggsy’s hands ached from his work, and his eyes burned from the dim lighting. But he was almost through here, and then he could return to the mansion. Seeing that Merlin was alright for himself would be a balm enough for his hands and eyes.

He leaned down and waved the knife in front of the man's face. “Everything before was for the name of your employer. All that comes next is for your attempt on my owner’s life.“

Later, as the screams died away into the night, Eggsy sat in the driver’s seat and used a rag to wipe down his boots.

**Author's Note:**

> [This beauty](http://www.knifecenter.com/item/SEKOG10BALI/sam-eddleman-custom-balisong-bowie-two-toned-plain-blade-acid-stonewashed-bevels-with-satin-flats-orange-g10-handles) is Eggsy's knife.
> 
> Come find me on tumblr: [insanereddragon](http://insanereddragon.tumblr.com/).


End file.
